The present invention relates to a kind of shower equipment, and more specifically relates to an overhead showerhead enabling auto-cleaning of nozzle openings thereof.
An overhead showerhead is a kind of shower equipment positioned above a user's head for showering. An overhead showerhead now available in the market comprises a water pipe having a connection port, a rear cover connected to the water pipe and a showerhead body. A sealed cavity is formed between the showerhead body and the rear cover. The showerhead body is provided with a plurality of nozzles for ejection of water. Water flows continuously into the sealed cavity and then ejects out of the nozzles.
Tap water contains sediments which may be agglomerated at the nozzles. These sediments cannot be easily removed and they may block the nozzles as time goes by. Therefore, it is necessary to dismount the overhead showerhead for cleaning and thus causing much inconvenience to users.